Journal Writings
by collegegurl12
Summary: Dana writes in her journal all about Logan never ment for him to see. But what happens when Logan reads it. Dose he feel the same or not? Read as he writes a little note to Dana...... R


Dana pulled out her desk chair and plopped down. Laying a red and black book on the desk, she opened it up. Grabing the closet pen she started to write.

_Dear Journal, 1-2-06_

_I don't know what's going on with me these days. I mean first every time I'm around Logan I get this funny feeling in my stomach and I can't think of anything to say. Like this morning he started like always and he made a comment about my body, usually I would throw something back at him. But this time all I did was blush and look down. Now I never blush and here I'm doing it in front of Logan. Then yesterday I saw him talking to Zoey and Nicole. I don't know why but I got jealous for some reason. I know Zoey and Nicole don't like him but I still didn't talk to them for the whole day. Last week I found myself looking at Logan's body. All of use was in Chase and Logan's room when Logan walked in wearing nothing but pants. I mean I couldn't take my eyes off his body. I never realized how much muscle he really had. I'm come to realized that I like Logan and I don't know when I'll tell him, even if I'll tell him. I mean look at me why would Logan wanna date something as ugly as me. He only goes for the blond dumb type, he wouldn't give me a second look. So why am I even worrying about all this. Cause I'm stupid that's why. Well I guess I should go, write more later._

Dana yawned stretching her arms above her head. Laying the pen in her book she shut it. Pushing the chair back she walked over to her bed. Grabing the clothes she had layed out she walked into the bathroom.

Logan walked down the hall thinking of something to do. When his eyes landed on Dana's room. He brought his hand up to knock, but thought other whys. If he knocked she'd probably shut the door in his face. So he turned the nob and sighed when it open. After making sure she wasn't in the room he walked in. Jumping on her bed he brought the pillow up his nose and inhaled her scent. Letting his eyes scan the room he stoped when he saw a book laying on the desk. 'Wonder what that is?' He thought getting up and walking over to the desk. Reaching down he opened the book to where the pen was. Words caught his eyes. Satting down he silently read. Once he was done, he was stunned. He couldn't believe his Dana thought all this of him. How was he going to make her see that's there more to him then good looks and a cocky attitude. The pen caught his eyes. Grabing it he started writing under Dana'd writing.

**First off your not stupid, and second off I know I have a good body. Took you long enough to notice. What makes you think I wouldn't lay my eyes on you? I may have dated a lot of blond girls, sure they may have been dumb. But I've dated other girls who are smart and stuff. On other notes I just wanna say I like you. I've always liked you since the first time I layed eyes on you. So there's a dance coming up this friday. So why don't you and me go together. I'll pick you up in your room at eight. See ya then babe.**

**Oh the comment about your body I ment it.**

**Lov ya Logan**

Once he reread it and made sure he said everything he wanted to he left the room. But not before going over to the bathroom door and checking the door. But sadly she had it locked. Sighing Logan walked out the door just before Dana walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was about to turn off the light and jump in bed, her journal caught her eye. She remembers closing it not leaving it open. Walking over to it she was about to close it till words at the bottom caught her eyes. She read them and all most fainted. Logan had read her journal!

She couldn't believe it Logan liked her to. It was like she had died and went to heaven. The best part was he wanted to go to the dance with her, not a blond bimbo but her plain average Dana. She blushed when she read the last part. Leave it to Logan to lighten the mood. Closing her book she shut off the light. Snuggling under the covers she soon fell in a deep sleep. Dreaming of one thing and one thing only...Logan and her.

**Ok so I don't know why I wrote this but it came to me so I went with it. So please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
